The Ruby of the Monkey Princess
by BloodRoseRubyTears
Summary: When Ron Stoppable befriends the new dance team Captain, Lynn, what will happen between him and Kim? And what will become of the Ruby of the Monkey Princess? Please r&r! Update chap 2!
1. Chapter 1: An Uncanny Coincidence

Hi! Lynds here and this is my 1st KP fanfic so I hope you like it r&r plz!

And thanks Ems who inspired me to write this story I couldn't have done it without you! Even though I'll never be as good at writing as you are!

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Uncanny Coincidence**

The halls of Middleton High were a twitter about the new dance squad captain, but Ron had never met her. In a way, he was sort of glad he hadn't met her, because his girlfriend, Kim, always complained that she was a nefarious little whore who surpassed even Bonnie for the title of High School Evil.

He entered the gym, looking for her, when he spotted a redhead in a purple shell and skirt standing with her back to him. _They must have gotten new uniforms again!_ he thought. "Kim!" he exclaimed, but apparently she didn't hear him. He ran up behind her and touched her shoulder.

The sight that greeted him when the girl turned was unexpected, but very pleasant at once. Her complexion was like the sunset over the Sahara, glowing and golden in its beautiful radiance, much tanner than Kim's. She smiled at him in a confused manner, her sunny smile warming his heart. Her features were lovely, possessing the same grace and posture as Kim's. No wonder he thought she was Kim when he first saw her! But what captured his curiosity the most were her ruby eyes, sparkling with flecks of gold. He found himself mesmerized by them.

"Hi?" she said nervously. Her voice was soft and kind.

"Oh . . . h-h-hi . . ." he stammered nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I thought you were my girlfriend."

"Well, that's nothing to be sorry for," she quipped wittily with a flirty smirk. "So what's your name, Handsome?"

"Uh . . . Stoppable," he smoothed back his hair and put on his best James Bond impression, "Ron Stoppable."

She giggled, her voice floating easily across the short distance between them. "Charming, too! I'm Lynn, Lynn Posible." She stroked a lock of her shining red hair before holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Posible? Like Spanish for Possible?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, eyes sparkling, "I'm from Guatemala."

"You don't have an accent at all!" he complimented.

She blushed. "I'm a fast learner."

Suddenly, another redhead tugged him away by the arm. "Ron! What are you doing, talking to **her**!"

"Oh! Sorry, Kim, I thought this girl here was you and . . ." he trailed off upon seeing Kim's less than happy expression. "What?"

"Do you even know who she is!" She folded her arms across her chest and frowned at him.

Ron looked over to Lynn to see she was waiting politely in silence. He turned back to his girlfriend. "Well, yeah, she's Lynn Posible!"

"She's the new dance squad captain," Kim stated evenly.

"Just transferred here," the captain added graciously.

"Hey, don't start with me, cheerleader reject!" Kim snapped, apparently offended for no reason.

"Cheerleaders are dancers who have gone retarded," Lynn mocked.

Kim fumed, grabbing Ron by the hand and dragging him out of the gym. Before he got too far away, however, Lynn stuffed a slip of paper in his hand, wiggling her fingers at him with a cute giggle, causing him to blush as Kim carried him off.


	2. Chapter 2: A Proposal

Hi! It's me again. New chap! Hope you like. This is my fav so far!1 Plz plz plz plz plz r&r!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Proposal**

Later, after Kim had thoroughly rebuked him for talking to another girl, let alone her new arch rival, Ron dialed the number on the piece of paper Lynn had given him.

"Hello?" answered the charming voice on the other end of the line.

"Uh . . . hi! Is Lynn there? It's Ron."

"Oh, hi, Ron!" she enthused. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just getting ready for a date with Kim."

"**Oh** . . ." her tone seemed considerably unhappier.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"The cheer squad and the dance team don't get along very well, that's all," she explained.

"That's not entirely true," he said.

"Huh?" Even confused her voice sounded cute.

"I'm on the cheer squad," he pointed out. "And we get along fine. Great, even!"

She giggled sweetly. "No, you're the mascot! You belong to everyone!"

He grumbled, "Kim would argue with you on that one."

"Possessive much?" He could almost hear her eyebrow lifting skeptically.

"She didn't used to be," he explained. "But ever since senior year began, nothing is like it was right after the Prom."

"Prom . . ." she trailed off, her voice light and gentle. "In speaking of dances, isn't there one this Friday?"

"Uh huh."

"Going with Kim, I assume?"

"Naturally." He began listing off his to-do list for the dance, "I have to find a new tux that isn't so 'dorky', help her pick out a dress, borrow enough money to take her to dinner, decide where to take her for dinner, wash my scooter or get a limo . . ."

"Wa wa wa wait. You have to do all that? Just for the spirit week dance?"

"Yeah, that's just half of the list."

"That's a little absurd!" Her voice rose and took on a sparkling ring.

"Yeah, so who are you going with?"

"Well, my friend Emmy and I were going to go together, ya know, as friends."

"Were?"

"Yeah. Were." She seemed vaguely annoyed.

"But . . . ?"

"But she got a date. A date date! Ya see, she's the lead in the school musical, Beauty and the Beast, and there's this guy, Gerry, who's playing the Beast. And he asked her out! It's all very romantic and a teen girl's fantasy come true, but . . . I'm rather jealous."

"That she's not going with you?"

She laughed musically. "No, that she's got a date! I've . . . I've never been on a date."

"Never! A pretty girl like you?"

She chuckled flustered-ly. "Nope."

"Wish I could help you out with that."

She paused for a moment. "Are you making a pass at me?"

He laughed for a moment, obviously more nervous than she. "Hey, why don't you tag along with Kim and me?"

"You really think she's going to go for that?"

"Well . . . no . . . maybe . . . it wouldn't hurt to try!"

She seemed to think for a second. "Hey, I'll tell you what. If you can get your girlfriend to go along with it, I'll go with you."

"Booyah!" was his excited response.

A loud, vaguely British yell sounded from Lynn's end of the line. "Woops . . . my dad's home. Talk to you later?"

"I sure hope so!"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye!" And with that, he hung up with a happy sigh.


	3. Chapter 3: Dissed and Dismissed

Look I finished the next chapie! It'll take a while for the next I think cos I want to make it better than these so this is just to keep you occupied! I want the rest to be like Ems writing cos she's soooooo good. Go read now! Or pay the consequences! Oh and enjoy!

And r&r plz! Or I won't write anymore!lol jk

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dissed and Dismissed**

Getting Kim to let Lynn join them for dinner proved impossible, and the same went for them going in a group. Finally, he decided to give up and just tell Lynn that he would have to meet her at the dance and they could hang out while Kim spent hours in the bathroom fixing her hair and makeup for absolutely no reason at all.

When they arrived at the dance, Kim quickly grasped his hand and did a quick round of the dance floor, making sure everyone saw them together. Often, he thought she just saw their relationship as a publicity deal, as if that wonderful night at Prom had meant nothing to her.

With the requisite stroll completed, she informed him she needed to go powder her nose, and with a chaste kiss to the lips, she left.

Seeing Kim was finally gone, a form materialized from the shadows. "Why, don't you look dapper this evening?"

Ron looked over in the dim lighting of the gym to see Lynn's form illuminated by the star-like shimmer of the disco ball. Her hair was pulled up into a simple up do, cascading down to her shoulders in curls of luscious red. Her eyes shown like rubies in the twilight, like a golden haze just beyond the dawn. He looked down to see she was wearing a simple black gown, a halter, that dipped low in the back and had one slit up her left leg, revealing a perfect, wonderfully and naturally tanned leg. She wore black stilettos that made her lovely feet even lovelier. "Uh . . . h-h-hi, Lynn . . ." he stammered, scratching the back of his neck. "You look **gorgeous**!"

"Thanks," she blushed, turning around, modeling the dress for him, revealing a green mark in the shape of a monkey on her back, hanging upside down from one shoulder blade, its tail wrapped around her neck like a choker. He'd seen it the other day, but had been too mesmerized by her personality and too lost in those ruby eyes to mention it. "Hey, cool tattoo."

"It's a birthmark," she informed him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad you like it."

"Ron! Didn't I tell you not to talk to her!" They both turned around to find a very angry Kim Possible glaring at them.

"What! What's so wrong with having a friend, Kim!" was Ron's furious reply. She was about to answer but he cut her off. "No! Shut the Hell up and listen to me for once! You're pushy, possessive, rude and self centered! You think Lynn's a nefarious little whore? Well, she's not! If you want to find one, why don't you try the mirror!"

She was too shocked to reply.

"And you know what? I don't want to date one anymore. Yeah, that's right! I, Ron Stoppable, am breaking up with Kim Possible! So deal with it."

Kim just looked at him, angry tears falling down her face.

"Come on, Lynn, let's go," he said softly, taking her small, delicate hand within his own larger one, and leading her out into the night.


End file.
